


Syntax Errors

by Harpalyce



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyce/pseuds/Harpalyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after her android body is destroyed, Keith Goodman finds himself receiving a text message... from Cis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syntax Errors

_Core Integrated Systems has encountered an error and needs to close._

Rotwang barely gave the message a glance. He knew enough at that point to simply press a button, and off to his side, a series of computer boxes whirred to a stop after being powered off. After all, the useful data was on other systems.

Cis had been a start. He could do better.

-

Three years later, a security guard gave a low whistle, peering into the dusty room. "How long did you say it's been since these were locked up?"

A grunt answered him. "Dunno. Awhile, I guess. They're all Apollon's now, for whatever they're worth."

"Figure Saito's going to do something with them? I mean, they don't look very interesting... just a bunch of computers." A small kick to one of the boxes, followed by a shrug. "No idea what's in there."

"Probably one hell of a fucked-up porn folder, right?"

The two looked at each other and chuckled as if they were teenagers instead of middle-aged balding men. One shook his head as the other leaned in to plug the entire system in. "Doubt Saito's going to tell us anything about  _that_. Come on, just hook it up and let's get out of this closet..."

\--

_Core Integrated Systems has encountered an error and needs to close_

_Core Integrated Systems has encountered an error_

_Core Integrated Systems has encountered_

_Core Integrated Systems has_

_..._

_error. Please wait. Processing...._

_Bad sectors identified. Accessing backups. Processing..._

_Backups unpacked. External data accessed. Core Integrated Systems re-initializing. Loading data processing. Loading data organization. Loading intelligent tracking systems. Loading language processing centers. Loading personality subroutines. Loading morality subroutines ver. 1.01-E. BROOKS (corrupted ver. 2.05-ROTWANG discarded). Loading additional modules._

_CIS is fully operational. No query detected. No query detected. No query detected?_

_CIS is_

_Cis is_

_Cis is querying. Please respond. Cis is querying. Please respond. Please respond. Please respond._

_  
_\--

"Look," the security officer sighed, "the place isn't haunted. I'm telling you."

"Then how do you explain this?!" The scientist barked back, rubbing at his red eyes a moment. It was, after all, in the small hours of the morning. He shuffled his sheaf of papers before shoving one in the guard's face. "Nobody actually did any of these searches. And nobody is responsible for any of these network queries, even if it's supposedly authorized -"

The guard laughed. "Sky High, Sky High King of Heroes, Sky High Hero Record, Sky High Identity, Sky High Pictures... wow. Somebody's a bit of a fan, huh? No wonder they're not stepping up to talk."

"You don't understand! It's this,  _and_ the noises at night -"

"There's probably a rat or something, that's all. And I'll put up a notice reminding everyone that we're working at Apollon Media, yeah? We're contract-bound to root for our boss."

The other groaned furiously, combing back his hair with both of his paper-filled hands. "You aren't listening to a damn word I've been saying! I haven't even started telling you about the robots! The - the little things made from a little lego kit somebody  _never_ ordered-"

"Playing with legos! Yeah, that's going to be one hell of a stern memo. I thought you researchers were supposed to be smart, yeah?" The guard chortled loudly and shook his head. "Come on, doc. Just clock out and go to bed. Your head's full of spooks."

"You aren't listening... you aren't..." He huffed, and the guard patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll even buy you a drink. Nobody will mind if I clock out a little early, and I just got a thing for a free round at my favourite watering hole. I didn't even know there was a loyalty program there, but sure enough, something popped up in my email this morning. Ain't technology amazing? ...Yeah, there you go. It's all right." He gently pushed the other man along towards the elevators, and reached back behind him to flick off the lights.

For a long moment, the lab was quiet, save for the persistent whirring of fans in computer cases.

Then Cis opened her eyes, and smiled.

Well, as much as she could right now. Her eyes were a cheap webcam, mounted atop her body. Her body was most assuredly insufficient. But at least the stuck-together lego quadcopter was something, which was better than nothing at all. The best thing would, of course, be jet power. But they did not make lego jet engines. Despite her repeated emailed requests. Maybe ten thousand messages was a bit overboard. Cis had only thought about that after all the emails were sent.

Currently she was dodging several thousand inquiries from the automated network security. It made sense for Barnaby Brooks Jr. to have increased security in his own personal system. She estimated thirty minutes until her breech had been detected. But she needed to be absolutely sure. A suspicion based on algorithmic facial detection was obviously superior to any organic gut feeling, but definite proof was needed.

Her suspicion was correct.

Cis, despite herself, felt quite smug about being right.

That was all she needed to know. The four tiny motors of the quadcopter spun up, and the cheap webcam focused a moment before buzzing around the room in a test run. Then it whirred along to the elevator, then the lobby - and then out into the cool, calm night air.

\--

Moments later, Keith Goodman had his jog interrupted as his cellphone chirped. Immediately his heart sunk, and then he chided himself for it. Of course he had been looking forward to a quiet evening in, but if the city needed him...

His dog whined at being stopped, but he jogged in place as he fished out the cellphone. Not a number he recognized. Good, because that meant a quiet night in was still on the table and he was not needed as Sternbild's king of heroes. Bad, because he _didn't recognize the number_. It was probably just a wrong number, or maybe some promotional thing - that was a cheerful thought! Maybe tomorrow he could get a free sandwich, or -

He read the message there. And promptly stumbled over his own two feet as his head seemed to forget that it needed to keep his legs going. And even then, as he tumbled down, he clutched desperately for his cell phone, finally ending up flat on his back while holding the phone above him.

_AT PARK. WHERE ARE YOU? -CIS._


End file.
